Born to Shadowrun: A Christmas in the Shadows
by Isamu
Summary: Even in the future, before their first run, Kim and Ron's Christmas is not what you'd call normal...


A Christmas in the Shadows

"Uh, excuse me?"

Huh? What is it Ron?

"Now I know you're the author and everything, but at the risk of breaking the fourth wall anymore than I already am, would it have been so hard to maybe call it 'A Holiday in the Shadows?'"

I guess I could. However, "holiday" without a seasonal point of reference seems a bit, well, ambiguous.

"You_are_ posting this in December, so one could assume what series of holidays we're talking about."

Sure, but we also know what happens when one assumes, don't we?

"True, but, being Jewish, I'd like to have Hanukkah at least given a nod too."

I could just use " Mithras Day" or "Yule Time" instead, but... Hey, wait a second, according to the source material available you always celebrate Christmas, in a secular fashion at least, with the Possibles anyway!

"Again, true, but what's your point? And what's a Mithras?"

He's the god whose holiday the early Christians took the idea for Christmas from, but that's beside the point. I'm not raising a stink about it either way, and I was raised Catholic, although I am getting better, and I still celebrate Christmas as a secular holiday, so back off. Besides, I think "A Christmas in the Shadows" has a better ring to it.

"I'm just saying is all. A little bit of R E S P E C T would be nice..."

Fine, fine, fine, I'll see what I can do about being a bit more "PC" next time, all right? Now shut up, or I won't post it all.

"Ah man, now that's just harsh."

Yes, very. Now, get back behind the fourth wall! Go!

"All right, all right. Sheesh, I was just making a suggestion"

Yeah, thanks. I'll put it to the committee. Now remember folks, I don't own Kim Possible _or_ Shadowrun. I'm just having my way with them.

_  
Born to Shadowrun: A Christmas in the Shadows_

Starring: Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable

Date: December 3rd, 2069

Location: Seattle Metroplex, UCAS

"So, are you _sure_?" Ron Stoppable, man out of time, Master of the Mystical Monkey Power, asked pleadingly.

"I'm_sorry,_ sir, I really don't know anything about that," Kevin, retail clerk, replied. Obviously he was hoping against hope that this would prompt the crazed shopper in front of him to just leave. "Have you checked the Matrix, sir?"

"Of course, I have! I've checked all over the Matrix. Now I'm taking a more _classic_ approach, and checking in brick and mortar locations instead. Now, how about you check your on-site inventory software, or something?"

The retail clerk sighed, rolling his eyes. "Sir, I already did."

"Well, then, could you please check again?" Ron said, trying to keep his teeth from grinding.

"Ron!" Kim Possible, woman from the past, the Girl Who Can Do Anything, called as she entered the store where Ron and the hapless clerk were arguing.

"Ah! KP?" Ron yelped, spinning towards her.

"Ron, stop pestering him, okay?" Kim said, as she captured her boyfriend's arm in hers. "Sorry, he's mostly harmless, I promise."

The clerk just nodded his head and walked away. "Yeah, whatever. Happy Holidays."

"And a Happy Hanukah to you too," Ron muttered.

Kim laughed, and dragged Ron after her. "We need to get presents for Tim and Bonnie still, as well as something for Glynn and Lynn, since we have Wade and Nate covered."

"No problem, KP. I'm sure whatever you pick out for them will be utterly booyah-worthy!" Ron said, being caught up in the wake of his girlfriend's holiday spirit, or at least holiday shopping expedition.

"I wish. Ron, this is becoming so the drama. What am I supposed to get for the niece and nephew I've met once, the great niece and nephew who only look and act a few years younger then _us_, and the little brother who's now married to my now former high school arch rival, and old enough to be _my_ grandfather?" Kim said in one long breath. "I'm just glad Wade had a list of good present ideas for the Load family."

Kim and Ron proceeded down the hallways of the elaborate mall and shopping center located in the Renraku Arcology. The massive structure, one of several that now dotted the skyline of Downtown Seattle was one of the things the young couple was still adjusting to. Having only recently been Awakened from sixty year in cryostasis, Kim and Ron were still learning about the world they'd been unexpectedly dropped into.

Even as Ron was all but physically dragged from the store by Kim, he couldn't help but smile. No matter how strange the world had become, with the return of magic, the advent of mass market cybernetics, and the collapse of many of the super powers and governments he grew up with, Kim was healthy again. What else mattered? Besides, it was magic that had been able to cure Kim's strange ailment. That they'd been asleep for decades longer than they thought would be necessary was a price Ron would pay a hundred times over to see Kim healthy. That didn't change the fact that this brave new world took some getting used to.

Despite all this, it was reassuring, in some odd way, to see that malls during the holidays haven't changed that much. Crowds were trying to find deals in the meat world that they couldn't find in the Matrix, the supercharged version of the Internet that inundated everyone's lives. Holographic ads tempted consumers with the ideal holiday gift at every storefront. Coupons based on carefully constructed market information and sophisticated data mining softwares were sent to individual commlinks, the device that had replaced most peoples cell phone, personal computer, as well as most other portable digital devices. Families thronged the shopping center as well, as evident by the long line of children and parents waiting to see Santa.

Kim slowed enough as she walked past the gathered families that Ron could wrap his arm around her as they continued forward. She sighed, and looked wistfully at the excited children waiting to tell Kris Kringle what they were hoping for. Ron held her close as they walked past.

"I will admit that it's really cool that the Troll dressed up as Santa Claus has a bunch of real Elves for helpers," Ron laughed. They watched as a young Human girl shyly waved goodbye to the eight foot tall, tusked, bearded man. A little Ork boy cautiously approached, encouraged by his mother and the helpful Elves. Finally, reassured by the jolly "Ho, ho, ho!" he stepped forward.

Kim laughed as well as they walked through the holiday crowds. "So, still looking for _Snowman Hank_, huh?" she playfully asked.

"I just want a little bit of _classic_ Christmas in the far flung future, KP."

"I understand, Ronnie. So what are you thinking about getting for Hana, Maury, and Don? Hanukkah is only a few days from now."

"Oh man, KP, I have no idea. I mean, what am I supposed to get for my now grown up baby sister, her husband, who happens to be the son of my arch foe, and _their_ son? I mean, come on, I've just met Maury and Don!" Ron sighed dejectedly. "Rufus, what do you think? Any ideas?"

Rufus, perched on Ron's shoulder considered this for a moment. "Get back to ya," the naked mole rat answered, both thumbs up.

"Some help you are," Ron said.

Kim laughed again, and then spotted one of the old-fashioned clocks on the wall. "Damn, it's already two. Come on, Ron, we need to get going. We still have to look at some apartments today."

--

"So, what do we think about this one?" the realtor said with a sweep of her hand.

Kim and Ron had gone to almost half a dozen apartments and condominiums around the Seattle Metroplex that day alone. They had been a mixed bag. But this one had probably been the best. A combination of location, space, and price set this one apart. "The kitchen is nice," Ron said.

"I like the balcony," Kim added. "And the living room is way spacious."

The realtor smiled and nodded. "Yes, the apartment comes in at just a little over one hundred and thirty nine square meters. Basic appliances are all here and Matrix ready. The refrigerator, microwave, range, oven, dishwasher, washing machine, and drier are all new as of the last five years. The washer and drier aren't standard for the building, but a few of the units do have them. Water and trash removal are included in the rent."

Kim calmly nodded. "Can we have a minute to talk about this one?"

The realtor nodded and walked out of the apartment.

"This place is totally badical, KP!" Ron said pumping his fist victoriously as soon as the door closed.

"I know!" Kim spun in place, smiling and taking it all in. "And it's bigger than most of the places we've seen. Especially at the price," Kim said.

"Oy, bad feeling," Rufus chimed in.

The two humans went silent, and began to study the space more carefully.

"What do you mean "bad feeling" buddy?" Ron asked softly.

"Something's wrong," Rufus simply squeaked in reply.

"Rufus, scout it out," Kim said, shifting into a fighting stance.

"Okay!" Rufus replied as he leapt from Ron's shoulder and disappeared deeper into the apartment.

"Ron, can you Assense anything?"

"I'll try KP," Ron said. The young man took a deep breath, clearing his thoughts. With a bit of effort, he opened his Third Eye.

He first focused on Kim. Her aura blazed before him, balanced flows of mana and life. It sung with her health, inner strength, and spiritual beauty. While some of the colors that rippled through indicated nervousness and caution, she was not afraid. Ron could look at her like this all day, and never grow weary. Kim must have sensed some of what he was thinking, as her aura suddenly flushed with affection, desire, and a bit of embarrassment.

"Down, boy," she said, a tinge of humor whispering across the surface. "What do you see?"

Ron smiled, and began to cast his gaze around the apartment. Rufus was right: there was something wrong. "It looks like the mana flows are disrupted here. Nothing too bad, just bad Feng Shui I think," Ron muttered as he walked through the rooms. "There are a few sink holes of negative energies. I think something bad might have happened here, and there's been nothing to displace those echo's yet."

Kim followed, her eyes taking in the whole room, her senses peaked. While she might not be able to see into astral space like Ron, she wasn't blind and dumb to its denizens. The corrupted spirit that has made her ill, and which when banished restored her health, had left marks. While the spiritual scars would eventually fade, some of the effects never would. She couldn't exactly perceive the astral plane; however she was more acutely aware of it than most other adepts.

Finally, Ron finished his astral inspection, and with a sigh closed his third eye. "Not too bad, but I can see where Rufus would get a bad feeling."

As if on queue, the naked mole rat came back into the room and scurried up to Ron's shoulder.

"Rufus, did you find anything?" Kim asked.

Rufus just shrugged, "Nu-uh."

"Think we can get the place cleaned up?" Kim asked the other two.

"With a few simple considerations, we should be able to get the local background count back in line," Ron said, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "It's not like it's horribly disrupted or anything, just a little off. There's a few nasty little spots here and there where it seems to be focused too, but I don't think it's too bad. What do you think Rufus?"

Rufus, also stroking his chin, nodded agreement.

"Spankin'! Think we can get them to lower the price a bit if we phrase things right?" Kim said, grinning slyly.

Ron returned the smile and said, "I think if we ask about any weird history the place has, we just might."

Still smiling, the two left arm in arm, Rufus still perched on Ron's shoulder and glancing about curiously. The door shut behind them, and the sound of the bolt being thrown filled the empty apartment with strange echoes. Echoes that were met by a cold, wispy, laugh.

--

Date: December 14th, 2069

Location: Home of Hana and Maury Stoppable, Seattle Metroplex, UCAS

"So, have guys got your place set up yet?" Hana asked Kim as the two sat down in the living room.

"The last of the furniture was delivered today. A little more unpacking, a few pictures to hang, and a few sundries to stock, and it'll be home," Kim said, a wide smile brightening her face.

The Stoppable living room was decorated not only for the Festival of Light, but for Christmas as well. In the Stoppable residence both were celebrated separately. Hana and Maury had decided shortly after they had started seriously dating that they wouldn't try and combine the two holidays into one. More fun to celebrate both separately. They did tend to use Advent candles in the menorah, and topped their tree with a Star of David though. Kim found the mix to be amusing.

She and Hana were alone at the moment, drinking some after dinner coffee while the men-folk attended to the dishes. "I can't tell you how nice it's been to have some company all through Hanukkah this year. We haven't had that much company since Mom and Dad died. The plight of being only children," Hana said, sipping at her coffee.

"Well, you're not alone any more. Big brother and sister are back," Kim assured her.

Hana laughed. "That just sounds so odd coming from a girl who looks half my age."

Kim joined in the laughter. "I'd guess it would, huh?"

"So," Hana said coyly, "have you and Ron talked about making that 'big sister' title official?"

"A little," she replied. "We both want to get our feet a bit more under us for now."

"Makes sense," Hana agreed.

"You know, I was a little worried that he and Ron would butt heads," Kim said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"I wasn't," Hana answered. "Maury hates his father more than Ron does, and has just as much cause. If you think Fiske was rotten to you two, he was worse to Maury," Hana said, a trace of anger threading through her voice.

Kim reached out and patted Hana's hand. "He's nothing but a statue these days. Yori still has students check in on him from time to time. He won't hurt anyone ever again."

Hana nodded, and took a second to regain control. "You're right. You're right. And this is not what I want to be discussing tonight anyway. So, to completely change the subject, was Ron any use at all in setting up the apartment?"

Kim giggled, relieved by the change in gears. "Well, when it came to outfitting the kitchen, he was so the kid in a candy shop. Apart from that, as long as the couches were roomy and comfortable, and the bed met his 'exacting criteria,'" punctuated by Kim's air quotes, "he was all good."

"So, did you find sufficiently roomy and comfortable couches?" Hana asked, far too innocently.

"I think so," Kim nodded, taking another drink from her mug. "They're more than long enough for Ron and me to stretch out on. And since we got them in before the bed, we did sleep on them the other night, so that hit the comfortable requirement too."

"So, slept on them already, hmm?" Hana said, hiding a smile behind her own mug.

Kim shot Hana a look. "Among other things, yes. Where did you get such a dirty mind?"

"Well, my bedroom was right beneath Ron's. I guess I was an impressionable child."

Kim started to blush a bit. "Come on now, we were never that noisy. At your parents'," she trailed off, her blush deepening.

Hana threw back her head and roared with laughter, covering her face to stop the rush of coffee coming out her nose. After a moment, Maury poked his head out of the kitchen, followed shortly by Don.

"Hana, dear? Are you all right?" Maury asked.

Kim just smiled triumphantly at her. As Hana continued to sputter on her coffee and assured her husband she was fine, Kim muttered, "Serves you right."

--

Across town at Kim and Ron's apartment, Rufus was quietly patrolling. He had been able to feign being tired in order to skip the last night of Hanukkah. Not because he didn't want to attend - he rather enjoyed the metahuman holidays. No, he had something else to attend to.

While Kim and Ron had been careful in the placement of their furniture, stereo, and even wall hangings, and had used Yori's excellent advice, there was still something off. While the mana flows had been smoothed out, and some of the rough patches had already begun to fade, there was still one absolutely nasty spot left. Filled with negative energies and brimming over with foul feelings, it was in the bedroom Kim and Ron hadn't claimed as their own. Rufus wondered if some of the nocturnal activities of his humans would have helped with that.

Yori was sure that it would fade once that room too was furnished, and perhaps repainted. The color _was_ a sickly shade of green. Rufus wasn't convinced that this was the cause. So, he was doing some investigation of his own.

He had just examined the whole of the apartment, from vents to bath, cabinets to balcony, bedroom to hall closet. Nothing. Nothing except the sense of foreboding he'd felt since they'd first seen the space. He just hadn't found anything yet. By the Great Spirits, this was just annoying. He should be better then this. Rufus fleetingly hoped that he wasn't losing his touch. Or just getting paranoid.

As he scampered out of the spare bedroom, a shape emerged from the wall. Not fully manifested, it had a wisp of human-like shape to it. Its glowing eyes looked towards where Rufus had disappeared. A spectral hand extended, and the room seemed to darken, and the sinkhole pulsed. The one fed on the other, and the other grew stronger for it.

_Mine_, echoed through the air, just outside the edge of hearing.

It sank back into the wall just as Rufus leapt back into the room, landing in a defensive stance. He peered carefully about the room, looking for a threat. He was still watching for one when Kim and Ron returned home. Rufus waited another moment as Ron called out, looking for him. He lingered a moment more before finally running to the front door. The scent Hana's food was all but a siren song to the hungry rodent.

_Mine_

--

Date: December 21st, 2069

Location: Renraku Arcology, Seattle Metroplex, UCAS

Kim, Hana, and Yori watched as Ron entered yet another store, promising to be back in just a few minutes. The three of them, more than a little worn by this final rush of Christmas shopping, just waved and let him go on his own.

Yori, still petite and youthful despite being well over eighty thanks to the expensive Leónization treatment she'd undergone years before, sighed in relief. "This American-style Christmas shopping is becoming a trial in endurance, Kim-san," she admitted.

"This is so not the drama, Yori. You should have seen this place the day after Thanksgiving," Kim replied.

Hana shivered. "Such _great_ deals. Such a _violent_ crowd."

"I am glad that we do not go quite so _extreme_ with Christmas in Japan," Yori admitted. She'd seen news reports of the day in question.

"Please," Kim replied flippantly, "that was nothing. You should see the_after_ Christmas sales."

Hana grinned with a shoppers delight at the thought, but Yori paled a bit. "I think I will leave that to the two of you, and just, as you American's say, sleep in."

Kim shrugged. "Your loss, Yori."

Yori laughed in reply. "So, Kim-San, any progress with that final point of negative energy in your home?"

Kim sighed, and shook her head. "None. We set up the furniture in the room to pull the mana flows back into place. Nothing. We rearranged the wall coverings to reflect more warmth into that corner. Still unnaturally cold. We burned blessed incense. The room smelled nice, but that's about all. We even tried to put a little, uh, _positive emotions_ into the area. We almost had a fight afterwards," Kim suppressed a blush as best she could. "I'm not sure what to do next."

Yori contemplated this for a moment. "We may have to bring in a full magician or shaman to cleanse the location."

"We're beginning to think so too. Ron and I have been arguing about the dumbest things every time we get too close to that damn room," Kim said in a low voice.

Hana rested her hand on Kim's. "Nothing too bad, right?"

"No, nothing bad, just stupid little things. Like, where we're going to go for dinner. What to watch on the Trid, stuff like that. Although, last time Rufus had to break us up," Kim said.

"Anything that can harsh the cool of Ron Stoppable is not to be taken lightly, huh?" Hana said.

"I agree," Yori nodded. "I will speak with my contacts in the Awakened community. I am certain I can find someone who can help."

"Thanks, Yori. I know Ron and I would really appreciate that," Kim said. She glanced towards the shop that Ron had disappeared into a few minutes before. "I hope he tracks down a copy soon," she muttered.

"Of what?" Hana asked.

"_Snowman Hank_, of course. He's been scouring Seattle for a copy for weeks," Kim said.

"Why?" Hana asked, sounding a bit confused. "I'm pretty sure I gave him a copy for an early Hanukkah present so he wouldn't have to."

Kim looked at her and blinked. "But, Ron's been running himself ragged looking for a copy."

Hana just shrugged. "You know Ron. He probably lost it and doesn't want to fess up to me that he did."

"Maybe," Kim admitted. She wasn't sure, though.

Behind Kim's back, Yori caught Hana's eye, and in a flurry of ninja nonverbal communication, Hana's face went through expressions of realization, surprise, amusement, and embarrassment. All of this transpired in only a moment.

"Kim-san," Yori said, breaking Kim out of her thoughts.

"Hm? What is it Yori?"

"I was just thinking, perhaps I should acquire a few more things myself for some of the instructors at Yamanochi, as well as some sort of standard gift for the students. Do you have any ideas on what I could give them?"

Soon enough Kim and Hana were dragged into to the conversation of gifts both for the students and for the individual teachers for the ninja school. By the time Ron returned, Kim had been sufficiently side tracked not to ask about _Snowman Hank_.

--

Date: December 25th, 2069

Location: Apartment of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, Seattle Metroplex, UCAS

In the predawn dark of their bedroom, Kim and Ron both awoke with a startled scream. While Ron sat bolt upright in bed, Kim simply laid where she was, eyes open and panicked. It took a few moments for them both to calm down.

"Ron, are you okay?" Kim asked, reaching out for him.

"Fine, Kim, I'm fine. You?" Ron said, reaching for her at the same time.

"I had a horrible dream," Kim admitted.

"Me too," Ron said. "I dreamed that you died before we were thawed."

"I dreamed that you didn't go into cryo with me, and had died before I was revived," Kim said.

Kim sat up in bed, and she and Ron embraced silently.

"All right, this is just getting ridiculous," Kim said. "How many nights in a row are we going to wake up to this sort of dream?"

"I don't know, but it's getting old, that's for sure," Ron agreed.

They continued in silence for a moment more, when Ron noticed something missing from the top of his dresser.

"Kim, where's Rufus?"

Before Kim could answer, there was a high-pitched scream from the next room. Ron and Kim both rolled out of bed, the Lotus Blade leaping to Ron's outstretched hand as they did. Ron, clad only in candy cane decorated boxers, and Kim, wearing green panties and a red tank top, moved towards the sound of the naked mole rat's scream.

In the spare bedroom, they found an unconscious Rufus on the floor. Looming above him was a misshapen spirit. It had the basic form of a man, two arms, two legs, a body and head. However, it was a twisted, writhing thing. The hollows where its eyes should be were filled with a malicious glow. Its mouth was more an afterthought, a slit of flesh still connected, top to bottom, in several places. The body had the look of clay not yet fully shaped, lumpy and vague. It floated above the naked mole rat, fully manifested and furious. It fed deeply from the fount of negative energy in the room, drawing strength from it.

Leveling the Lotus Blade before him, Ron opened his Third Eye once again, and gasped at what he saw. "That's why," he rasped out.

"What do you mean, Ron?" Kim asked as she edged into the room in a fighting stance.

"We were so stupid, we ignored the rest of the building," Ron mumbled.

Kim looked at him, her jaw dropping as realization hit. "That is so not fair."

Ron could see it now, as the thing fed from the sinkhole. Darkness filled cracks were running up and down the walls, into the floors above and below, and towards the other apartments on their own floor. It was draining all the negative feelings, from the apartment building down into itself. Considering the ten floors the building had, divided into three units per floor, and who knew how many people per unit, that could be a lot of energy. Worse of all, it flowed both ways. The spirits presence added a dark miasma to the place, exciting what would normally be fleeting dark thoughts and feelings into prominence. All that insight flooded into him in the space of a pair of heartbeats.

"Ron, can we deal with this?" Kim asked.

"Oh yeah, we can deal with this," Ron answered as he too began to move into the room.

_Mine._

The word suddenly filled their minds, hollow, hungry, and angry as the corrupted spirit glared at them.

_This place is mine! Leave!_

"So not going to happen," Kim stated.

The spirit screamed into their minds, and swung out with one twisted, writhing limb towards Kim. While Kim was fast, she had not guessed that this thing could be as fast as it was. She flew back across the room, bouncing off the wall. While she quickly recovered her balance, it wasn't fast enough as the corrupted spirit came at her again, jagged claws where its fingers should be striking out at her, scoring several hits along her already exposed midriff.

"KP!" Ron snarled in a rage. He struck with the Lotus Blade, attempting to catch the thing unawares. Again, it proved too quick, sliding out from beneath Ron's strikes like a twisting serpent.

_Mine. This place is mine. Called by the blood, sealed by the blood, bound by the blood. Sweet innocent blood. Now, more blood I will add!_

"Not going to happen," Kim said, launching a kick into the spirit, driving the thing back and giving her more room. With a leap, Ron took up position on the other side of it. As she did so, the room seemed to pulse with malignant energy, the temperature dropping rapidly, and the faint glow of the soon to be rising sun dimming.

Again, it launched into Kim. Its hammer-like blows sent Kim spiraling into the wall again, stunning her. As Kim again fell face first to the floor, the thing spun to deliver a rib-cracking blow into Ron's midsection, forcing him back several feet.

Ron grunted with pain, and swung the Lotus Blade, transforming it into a jagged spiked chain as he did so, catching the monster off guard. The chain wrapped around its torso, and Ron gave the Lotus a vicious tug, causing its ectoplasmic flesh to rip away. The Lotus snapped back to its blade form, and Ron sliced at it again, digging deeper.

"Don't you dare touch her," Ron snarled, and began to glow a soft blue as he called upon the Mystic Monkey Power.

The spirit laughed, as its spectral flesh began to restore itself, oozing back to wholeness all too quickly. The spirits deformed face twisted into the semblance of a smile.

_Little adepts, little mortals, I will drain you both of all you are. I will break you. I will disease not only her body, but also her soul!_

Ron's response was to surge forward, a wordless scream escaping his lips, as he sliced viciously into it, faster then before. The glowing blade left deep rends in the spirits manifested form. Ron spun in place, trying to press the attack, but the spirit had other plans.

As the Lotus Blade once more darted out, the spirit simply held out its arm catching the blade. With a twist of its arm that would be impossible for anyone who might be concerned with things like joints, tendons, and muscles, the Lotus Blade was pushed wide. Before Ron could recover, the spirit hammered into him again, landing a series of solid blows into already injured ribs.

"This is not going as well as I expected," Ron wheezed through gritted teeth.

Rufus blinked his eyes, and looked up to see Kim being thrown against a wall, and slumping limply, face down, to the ground. He shook his head to clear it, and crawled towards her. He kept an eye on the fight while he crept to where Kim lay, groaning and barely conscious. When he reached her side, he laid a paw on her forehead, and for a moment, it glowed blue. The blue light flowed into Kim, erasing her bruises, closing the wound on her stomach. As the light faded, Rufus swayed and collapsed again.

Kim's eyes fluttered open, and quickly focused. She looked up, noticing Rufus unconscious just a few feet away from her. Her eyes quickly shifted up, locking on to the fight. The spirit had forced Ron into a corner and looked like it might get through his defenses any moment. She could feel Ron's concern, his fear, and his anger at the corner of her perceptions. She could also feel some of his pain, the bruised ribs, the blackened eye, and the cuts on his arms. He was fully focused on the spirit. And she guessed, the spirit was fully focused on her Ron.

Still belly down on the ground, Kim simply pushed down hard, propelling her cat-like, straight into the air. She landed softly, coiled and ready. Soundlessly, wordlessly, she sprang through the air, set to strike the spirit from behind with a vicious knee strike.

"_Don't you touch him!_" she screamed as she impacted on the strangely solid form, kicking off to land a few feet behind it. Before it could do more then glance at her though, she pressed her attack, spinning in for a backhand strike, and another kick.

_NO! This is my place! My feeding grounds!_

"Not anymore," Ron said, the Lotus blazing with blue energy in his hands, his monkey-shaped blue aura alight. The Lotus descended, slicing into the thing's back, made all the deeper by Kim's savage kicks forcing it back onto the blade.

The spirit groaned in pain, then snarled. Its rage bled into the room, a tangible, coppery taste in their mouths and a horrible pressure on their minds. They could see it reach out towards the sinkhole again, obviously intending to draw strength from it.

Then the first rays of morning light entered the room.

Kim and Ron had decided on which of the rooms would be their bedroom due to sleeping pattern. Ron liked to sleep in, as did Kim when she could manage it, so neither wanted the intrusion of dawn's first light to wake them. This room had that problem, with its large East facing windows. As such, when the day began, the room was filled with those first few bright rays of morning sun.

And as those first rays of morning light began to fill the room, the spirit faded just a little.

"Ron!" Kim said, remembering some of Yori's lessons on basic magic. "It's dawn!"

"Yes, yes it is. We are awake and fighting a horrible monster _far_ too early in the day," Ron replied, moving in for another strike. The Lotus was in the shape of a pike now.

"No, Ron, its dawn! Some spirits grow weaker as the dawn comes!"

Ron blinked, remembering that lesson also. They could both feel the surge of confidence from the other through their unusual mystic bond. They could feel where the other was, what strong emotions they were feeling, if they were injured. As such, when they looked at each other from opposite sides of their unwelcome houseguest, they didn't need anything else to communicate a plan, but then again, they'd had that ability for years.

They both charged. A flurry of fists, feet, enchanted steel, and acrobatics. Kim's red hair was a blur as she flew through the air, literally bouncing off of walls and ricocheting into the monster over and over. The blade in Ron's hand was like horrible, edged quicksilver, flowing from one deadly form to another as he ducked and weaved between the bouncing Kim and the dazed spirit.

_No! No! This is my place! My feeding grounds! I will not leave!_

The words rattled in their minds, but they were weaker somehow. More frightened. Finally, with a savage strike from the Lotus, the thing let out one last, long, and anguished cry, and exploded. Its form broken, and its link to the world with it, it was banished back to the astral. Or at least, that's what Kim and Ron hoped as they slumped down, exhausted.

Ron leaned against a wall, then slid down, close to where Rufus lay unconscious. Kim wearily walked over, and then collapsed limply to the ground next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. Ron gingerly picked up the naked mole rat, and laid a gentle finger on its chest.

"Is he okay?" Kim asked.

Ron paused for a moment, and then nodded. "I think so. He's breathing and has a steady pulse. I think he's just out cold. But, I don't see any marks on him, so I don't think he was hurt."

Kim looked at Rufus for a second. "I think he healed me, Ron. I remember feeling a wash of energy, and I know I had more cuts and bruises then this before the spirit knocked me out."

"Well," Ron said after a moment's hesitation, "he does have a little of the ol' Mystical Monkey Power as well. He could have a few magical abilities too."

"Maybe," Kim agreed after thinking about it for a few seconds. "Do you think we should get him to a vet?"

"I don't think so, but if he's not awake pretty quick..." Ron trailed off, concern in his voice and his feelings.

Kim shifted enough to gently stroke his bruised face and murmur soothingly. "He's a tough little guy, honey. He'll be okay."

Ron smiled, and relaxed. "Yeah, you're right."

--

The corrupted spirit of man, made murderous and bloodied by foul circumstance, untapped potential, and feral violence fled into the astral. It was furious that it had to abandon its physical anchor. Normal daybreaks hadn't affected it that much in a long time. It was this day, it had to be. The importance people gave to it, the overwhelming sense of joy and hope on that particular daybreak that had weakened it enough to lose some of its powers. And then there were those two mortals as well.

_Vengeance. Vengeance and blood. I will make them both weep and feed on their suffering for days!_

It was already contemplating the horrors it would inflict on their bodies and minds, when another force seized it, holding it fast. A deep, powerfully male voice rang out.

_I think not. I think your time tormenting them is at an end._

A tall, powerfully built figure suddenly appeared before it. This new spirit appeared to be a man dressed like a hero from an action movie with a sword strapped to his back. While there was no real wind in the astral plane, his long hair and coat seemed to be stirred by one. He looked upon the corrupted spirit with wrath and righteous fury.

_In fact, your time tormenting __anyone__ is now at an end._

Magic gathered around him for a moment, before it surged out and enveloped the corrupted spirit.

_Be gone!_

The spirit screamed as it felt its astral body being torn apart by the other spirit's spell. In moments, the furious mystical energy subsided, and the corrupted spirit was gone. The other nodded, a smug smile crossing his face.

_Happy holidays._

--

Date: December 25th, 2069

Location: Home of Bonnie and Tim Possible, Seattle Metroplex, UCAS

"Did you two have a fight?" Tim Possible asked as he held open the door for his sister and her boyfriend.

"Kinda," Kim said as she hugged her brother. She was dressed in snug fitting slacks and a sweater to hide the last few remaining bruises on her torso and arms.

Ron, burdened as he was with presents, eased his way past the embracing siblings and towards the living room. From his vantage point atop the pile of gifts, Rufus squeaked directions to his human friend. While a little drawn and haggard looking, the naked mole rat had survived his ordeal and was currently sporting a festive green and red scarf to ward off Seattle's chill.

A chorus of greetings met Ron as he entered the living room. Glynn and Lynn were already there, as were their parents, Bonnie and Tim's son and daughter-in-law, Jimmy and Nia. Nia was busy talking to Bonnie, who was comfortably entrenched in one of the chairs in the room, while Jimmy was bringing in a plate of cookies from the kitchen. The only person still missing was Jimmy's sister, Ginny. Ron carefully, and with Rufus's help, set the stack of brightly wrapped gifts next to the tree and turned to the gathered Possibles.

"I trust we're in time for the annual Possible family Christmas-palooza?" Ron asked cheerfully.

"Ron, what happened to your face?" Jimmy asked, shocked.

Ron's face was still a mess of bruises, a black eye, and one shallow cut across the forehead.

"What, this?" Ron said, glibly pointing a thumb at his beaten face. "This is nothing," he waved his hands dismissively. "Just some crazed spirit Kim and I needed to send packing."

"So not the drama," Kim assured her gathered relatives as she and Tim entered the living room. "We went to a doctor earlier today, and Ron was given a clean bill of health." Kim walked towards the tree, stopping to plant a gentle kiss on Ron's cheek as she went. Once there, she began to sort the presents.

"I have some pain killers and a doctor's note to take the next few days easy," Ron said, as he sat heavily on the living room couch. Rufus, perched once again on Ron's shoulder, nodded emphatically.

"You two never could keep out of trouble, could you," Bonnie said, laughing softly and shaking her head.

"Spirits, you're a mess Ron," Lynn said, her voice oozing concern. "Can I get you anything?" She added, leaning towards Ron a little too deeply.

Kim glanced at the girl and rolled her eyes, briefly thinking about tearing the tag off her present. She decided not to. It was Christmas, after all.

Tim patted Ron's shoulder. "Can you still drink brandy with those painkillers, Ron?"

"Well, no, I can't," Ron admitted, a hint of sadness in his voice. It wasn't there for a moment before a broad, if slightly pained looking, grin replaced it. "Which is why I haven't taken any of them yet. The only thing I've had so far is some Ibuprofen, and that was hours ago," Ron declared cheerily. "No way am I going to miss the Possible brand eggnog."

Tim laughed. "All right then, I guess I'm obligated to get you a glass, aren't I?"

"That would be most bondiggity of you, my good man. If you could make it a double, I'd be especially grateful."

"Sure thing, Ron," Tim chuckled. "How about you, Kim? Rufus?"

"I'll take a double as well, please and thank you," she said cheerfully.

"Yes, please," Rufus squeaked. "Virgin."

Kim was well aware that both Tim and Bonnie were watching her as she walked over to where Ron was sitting on the couch. However, both of them were long experts at hiding little aches and pains left over from missions. It was so their families wouldn't have to worry about them. Kim was pretty sure she had Bonnie fooled, but wasn't so sure about Tim.

Tim watched as his sister eased herself carefully onto Ron's lap. While most of the people in the room probably thought it was for Ron's benefit, he could tell otherwise. While Kim might not be in as much pain as Ron, he was sure she was carrying her own array of hurts from whatever fight they'd gotten into. He just shook his head. They were adults, and if they wanted to keep hiding things like that, it was their choice.

"Three eggnogs, double and one virgin coming right up," he said.

Kim and Ron both smiled at him gratefully. There was a whir from the kitchen as the now antique, home built and lovingly maintained, eggnog maker was once again put through it paces.

A few minutes later, Ron sipped at the brandy heavy treat, feeling Kim shift in wonderful ways on his lap. From behind them, there was the sound of a throat being cleared. Looking up, they saw a sprig of mistletoe suspended on a string above them, held aloft by a grinning Rufus. As the two of them began to kiss, Ron reflected on how much he loved the holidays.

--

Date: December 25th, 2069

Location: Apartment of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, Seattle Metroplex, UCAS

"Know what this day is still missing, Kim?" Ron asked as they both sat down heavily on the couch in their apartment. They had just gotten back from spending the day at Tim and Bonnie's. Many presents, several glasses of eggnog, plates of cookies, and an impressive ham dinner later, they'd been driven home by Kim's niece Ginny. She and Kim had really hit it off that day.

"What's that, Ron?" Kim asked. She was pretty sure she knew what it was.

"This couch, that Trid, and a true Christmas classic!" Ron said happily. Rufus, on queue, settled a disk into the player.

"I've been meaning to ask Ron, what's with telling me you were looking for _Snowman Hank_ when Hana gave you a copy?" Kim asked, turning on Ron.

"Aw man, who let that slip?" Ron asked, his eyes on the Trid.

"Hana, actually, but that's not the point."

Ron turned, and took her hands in his. Kim blinked, a little startled. "Kim, did you like your presents?"

"Ah, well, yeah. Of course I did. The jacket was great. The necklace and bracelet are beautiful. They were all wonderful. Although, I think one or two gifts might have been as much for you as they were for me," she ended playfully.

Ron just grinned. "Thanks. But, they were all pretty normal, stuff that any boyfriend would give to the most incredible girl in his world, right?"

Kim sighed, and squeezed Ron's hands reassuringly. "Ron, they were great, all of them. They're from you, and they show me how much you care, and that's what really matters after," she trailed off.

She recognized the music coming from the Trid.

"It took me forever to find this," Ron said, a grin lighting up his face.

"Ron? How did you know?" Kim stammered.

"Come one, Kim, I'm not utterly oblivious. I know that you, your mom, and Nana watched this every Christmas morning, after presents and church, but before any afternoon holiday festivities."

Kim looked at the Trid in amazement as Bing Crosby, Danny Kaye, Rosemary Clooney, and Vera-Ellen danced gracefully onto the screen for the title menu. "_White Christmas_?" Kim finally got out, forcing back a tear. "How did you find this?"

"Well, it wasn't easy, but it was doable. Even found it in a Trid playable format," Ron said proudly.

"Ron, I… This is... Oh, Ron!" she finally decided on, falling onto him and kissing him passionately. After a few minutes, Ron reluctantly pulled away, revealing a pleased smile.

"So, you like?" Ron said.

"I like a lot," Kim whispered, too chocked up to say much more.

"Good," Ron said. "I think Snowman Hank will understand if we watch this right now."

Rufus deftly hit the play button on the remote. After confirming that the disk was going, he made his exit. He could see his humans curling up together on the couch, angled in such a way that they could actually watch the movie, and smiled. As he entered the now cleansed spare bedroom where Ron and Kim had begun to set up a new set of habitats and tunnels for him, he turned to look at them, and the Trid. He just did not understand them sometimes. He had never been very impressed with Danny Kane himself.

_Oh well, to each their own._

Right as he was about to close the door to his room, voices floated out of the living room, almost obscured by the movies upbeat soundtrack.

"I love you, Ron."

"I love you too, Kim. Merry Christmas."

Rufus looked out the window of his room, where hour's earlier the sunlight of Christmas morning signaled the end of a malicious spirit. There was no sunlight now though, both due to the time and the large flakes of snow falling. It had been snowing now for several hours, and a clean white blanket covered Seattle.

Rufus thought about the situation. Kim healed. She and Ron Awakened. They were reunited with their families, even if the faces had changed some. It had been a good day. A good month, in fact, and it looked like it should be a good year coming, despite the dangers they'd inevitably face. Rufus found that he could not help but agree.

_A Merry Christmas indeed._

Continued in _Born to Shadowrun_

"I still think we could have gotten away with calling it a "Holiday in the Shadows."

We? Anyway, come on, Ron, it's not like I didn't give screen time to both Christmas and Hanukkah. Besides, the Hanukkah Zombie freaks me out.

"Compared to who, Santa Bot? Come on."

Point taken. And I still don't care. I like the title just fine.

"Maybe next time, we can give the Jewish kid some love?"

Dude, I'm posting this one under the T rating.

"You know I don't mean it like that."

Yeah, but it was funny. Regardless, I hope everyone else enjoyed the first of the side chapters to Born to Shadowrun. There'll be about two more. One'll be a back story about how Kim got sick.

"That was a bad day."

Yeah it was. Now stop interrupting. Anyway, the second one I have planned out is more of an excuse to pimp my favorite Science Fiction convention. It'll be based on my various times running that scenario as an adventure to boot.

"Good times there too, let me tell you."

Yes thank you. I can just imagine how much the fact that it's going to be based on some pencil and paper RPGing will just thrill most of my readers, but for a few, I think they might dig that little bit of insight.

"While I can dig the paper and book variety of gaming, I just don't think it measures up to the subtleties of a good game of Zombie Mayhem!"

I can imagine...

Anyway, that's all for a Christmas in the Shadows. Thanks for reading and have a Safe and Happy Holidays, no matter what you call them!


End file.
